Train Wreck - Life is Strange - Max and Chloe
by NootsMeSenpaID8
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I'm very happy to start out with this story, and I feel really confident about it. Before you read, you might notice I was a little off of sequence. I know what happens in the game, but I did this off of memory. I edited to the best of my ability and I still feel very confident in it. I hope you enjoy this. :)


Life is Strange - Fanfiction.

Max and Chloe shipping - Pricefield.

This fanfiction begins in Episode 2 after Max and Chloe experiment with Max's powers. As crazy stuff continues to happen, something finally gets to Max and Chloe and something begins to blossom between them.

* * *

Chapter 1 \- Sketchy as Fuck.

After Chloe finished shooting her "Step-Douche's" gun, she turned around facing Max. Sweet, innocent Max loved watching her friend do stupid stuff, even if it could get her in tons of trouble.

Max looked at Chloe who let out a chuckle. "This is so fun, man! Taha! I'm so happy you're not all chicken-shit anymore."

Max gave a glare at her blue-haired friend. She didn't enjoy her friend/crush call her chicken-shit or other words, for that matter, that implied her being wimpy or shy. If she was being honest with herself, she was pretty nervous a lot of the time. But, they both knew if it ever came down to it, Max would be a super hero.

Chloe suddenly broke Max's thoughts and said, "Now, Super Max, here... can finally experience her first shooting." She handed Max the gun. Max's eyes grew wide as she took it.

Max held the gun in her hands and felt the weight of it. It resembled to holding a very large magnet being pulled by something. She then looked up and pulled her hands behind her back, at the sound, and soon sight of a man.

The man looked raggedy and greasy, with tattoos up and down his arms that were exposed by a white tank that was covered in disgusting stains, he was wearing on his chest. Max didn't want to think about those stains, it freaked her out thinking about what they came from.

He walked up to Max and Chloe slowly. Max was automatically frightened by the sketchy man, and looked at Chloe who began walking towards him.

"What do you want, Frank?" Chloe asked with a frustrated voice. She obviously didn't want him around.

"I heard the gun shots and glass breaking and came over to see what the hell was up. It's cute you guys are playing with guns." The man's voice was harsh and devious. Max didn't feel confident in getting involved with this, but she stayed, knowing Chloe was with this person, which wasn't good.. But she stayed knowing it was still Chloe in this situation.

"Of course, you would always pop up if there a gun fight." Chloe slandered at him, with a rough voice. It was the kind of voice she would always use when she described or talked about Step-Douche.

"Don't start with me, bitch. You owe me shit."

"Seriously? I told you, I would give you your money by Friday." Chloe said.

"Well, I kind of thought I wanted it now." There was the dubious part of his personality.

"I'll get you your money soon, okay?!" Chloe reassured him with a lighter voice, obviously trying to convince him.

"Don't they all say that. I-" Frank was interrupted by Chloe.

"Dude, it's not even Friday yet, I'll get you your money, I just need time!"

Frank's anger was growing. Max's heart was racing. She could see this conversation was going to get heated, and not end well. "I need that fucking money, bitch!" Max was right. She realized this as Frank suddenly took out a pocket knife.

"What the fuck, bro?!" Chloe said taking a quick step back.

"Do you want me to fucking CUT YOU?!" Frank yelled, angrily in her face.

Max clutched the gun in her hands tightly, ready to soon unleash it into the open and point it to Frank.

Chloe moved her eyes up and down his body, in shock, wondering why he was doing this. Her eyes were caught by something that was, harmless but nonetheless shocking. Anger shot through her. She took a step foward, still being cautious of the knife that was dangerously close to her. She attempted grabbing Frank's wrist, yelling "That's Rachel's BRACELET! Why the FUCK are you wearing her bracelet?!"

Frank threw his arm back, trying to keep her away with his other hand, holding the knife closer to her face. Max knew he was a danger now. He was sketchy as fuck, not to mention a big threat.

"A friend gave me that! It's a GIFT!" he said with his teeth grinding together in vexation.

As he said those words and held the knife to Chloe's face. "You're so full of SHIT, Frank!"

Max who had been unnoticed, held up the gun and pointed it towards Frank before he could do anything to her. Max was angry, and she was ready to defend Chloe in any way she could. She could not let Chloe get in anymore trouble with this man, and most importantly, she would NOT let Chloe be HARMED by this man. Or anyone for that matter. Not by anything, not ANYMORE.

Frank faced Max, backing up a little. "You're kidding. Put that down."

Max was filled with adrenaline and bravery now. She shook her head lightly. "Stay away from my friend." she said with a voice full of purpose.

Chloe began taking a couple of steps back and stood next to Max. But Frank moved foward. He chuckled lightly. "Shoot me, then girly! You already got the thing pointed at me! Try it, I dare you!" Frank never believed Max would pull the trigger.

He underestimated the plucky Maxine. She was already weighing out the pros and cons of the situation while he was talking. She didn't want Chloe involved with him anymore. He was a dangerous asshole and as much as it pained her to have blood on her hands, she loved Chloe.

Max tried to aim the gun her best and pulled the trigger as she closed her eyes, anticipating the shot too much.

Frank flinched slightly as he heard the click. A click. ..? Max opened her eyes and looked at the gun wondering what went wrong. The only thing she could come up with was that they run out of bullets already. She took a small step back wondering what Frank was going to do now.

Frank only chuckled as he walked up to Max. Max was suddenly embarrassed to fail so horribly in front of Chloe and resisted the want to look at Chloe's face.

As Frank stopped he put he hand over the gun's barrell and took the gun out of Max's hands, he said to Chloe, "Hm. Nice piece. I might consider this interest on your loan." He continued to chuckle as he walked away from Max and Chloe.

Chloe watched as Frank left them and could no longer be seen. She then turned to Max, who looked extremely traumatized. Chloe did have a cheerful face as she turned towards Max, but now she grew concerned for her shorter friend.

Max was still looking out, where she saw Frank turned and hopefully left them alone. Chloe turned Max around facing her and hugged her tightly. Max was trembling in slight fear and the sensation of confidence that previously struck her. Her nerves were going wack.

"Max, you're amazing. Thank you for defending me like that." Chloe whispered into Max's ear. After saying those words, she began to blush, realizing Max had held a gun to somebody, just to keep her safe.

"Of course. I would never let anybody hurt you like that, Chloe. You're my best friend." Max replied, whispering as well, to a level where only Chloe could hear, even though Max was convinced there was nobody around them.

They held their embrace for a moment, until Chloe seperated herself from Max and looked into her eyes. They were so... blue. They were so light and bright, like the beautiful sky above them.

Max looked back into Chloe's eyes, blushing greatly, with thoughts running through her head. Max began to feel suddenly self-concious about how she looked. But she didn't move, she stayed in place to hold this gushing moment she was experiencing with her amazing friend, not only because of that did she stay still, but because she didn't want to imperfect anything on her face that could be already perfect in Chloe's eyes.

Slowly, Chloe moved dangerously close to Max's face, letting hot breaths escape on her friend's mouth. She was contemplating the options she had with her friend at the moment. She then quickly moved her head on her friend's shoulder, trying to ignore the fact she almost made Max -and herself- have the urge to make out with each other. Max had had the urge many times, but Chloe gave her the chance to actually achieve her urge, until that moment.

Max moved her own head back on her friend's shoulder with her mouth slightly opened. Her mind was scrolling through frantic thoughts going through her mind.

 _Does... Does Chloe like me?!_

 _Was she going to KISS ME?!_

 _Why the FUCK isn't she on my lips?_

Chloe let her mind go through thoughs as well.

 _We can't kiss! Even though I TOTALLY want to._

 _We were caught up in the moment. Yeah.._

 _Max was blushing so much, though. She looked like a fucking tomatoe.. with the cutest face in the world!... UGH!_

Chloe considered kissing Max now, but she wasn't the one with rewind powers here.

Max also thought about kissing Chloe, but she knew she would get so overwhelmed and excited that she would probably abuse her power and rewind over and over again, just to experience it again and again. That was even once her plan before, but she knew she would be taking advantage of Chloe's gratifying kissing skills -which she knew she had- and the rest of her sexy and incredibly tempting body.

Max moved away from the warm hug, and both were equally disappointed they didn't kiss then and there, knowing they were both interested, deeply. But, they accepted it, keeping their patience. Chloe took Max's -still- trembling hands and walked toward the train tracks with her.

* * *

Chapter 2  \- A Hero.

Max and Chloe sat on the train tracks together flicking an kicking at rocks. And finally while walking on top of the tracks, balancing on them with each other's help. They made small chat, both trying to avoid the sexual tension, they both couldn't deny was in the atmosphere around their friendship.

Finally Chloe broke the small chat getting on topic. "I'm sorry about what happened, Max. I feel kind of guilty about being so cool, about you almost shooting Frank. He's an asshole, but you could have taken a life." She sounds apologetic and full of honesty. It was the most truthful Max had ever heard her daring friend sound.

"It's fine, Chloe. Really. I'm happy it ended up out of bullets, really." Max replied as sincerely as Chloe had spoke. "But, if it was full and he even layed a _hand_ on you, I totally would have shot him on the spot."

It was true.

Chloe felt her cheeks scorching from intense blushing. Max was feeling the same way. Chloe's mind was brought back to Max's thin, virgin lips. Chloe bit her own and looked over at Max. Chloe released her mind from these thoughts and jumped off the tracks to lay herself onto her back and looked up at the sky that was now cluttered with puffy clouds.

Max joined her friend on the ground, stepping off the tracks. When she layed her head on the ground with her arms wrapped below her head, she held a gaze on Chloe's beautiful body. She began to study her face and all of it's detailed features. She had her eyes on her friend's thin nose, moving her own eyes to her friend's and looked at the thin eyeliner that spread along her porcelain skin.

Before Max could catch a glance at Chloe's fine lips with her eyes on the tip of her nose, Chloe turned her head at Max, and realized her friend had been watching her. Max was worried she would think badly of her and think she was weird when she caught Max staring. But Chloe loved her being quirky and looking at her like that. Both their hearts began to race.

Chloe bit her lips and looked beyond Max, trying to avoid the awkwardness, but her eyes landed back on her body, as she watched Max's breath move her chest up and down slowly and gracefully. Max looked up at the skies as Chloe had done so earlier, also trying to ignore the awkwardness. Chloe continued to notice Max's lovely curves along her body. She finally told herself to stop before it became too intense in her mind, and she listened to herself, moving on her side, bending her left arm under her head. Max noticed a change in position and did the same, moving her right arm under her head, to look into Chloe's green, romantic eyes. They later closed both of their eyes and fell asleep on the tracks.

Max jumped and was woken up by the unexpected sound of Chloe's screams.

"Max! OH MY GOD! Please, wake the FUCK UP!" She yelled, sitting up as she was turned her back towards Max, and tugged on her leg. Max rolled off of her back and stood, looking down at Chloe who had a face that scared Max and nearly made her heart break.

"My foot got caught on the fucking track after I accidently kicked my foot back in my fucking sleep." Chloe explained, angrily yet fearful. Max ran over to Chloe's stuck foot and tried pushing it and pulling it at different angles, trying everything she could to detach it from the tracks. Nothing would get her foot out. Suddenly, they both turned their heads at the sound of a train that was coming down the tracks. Their hearts sank deeply.

"HOLY SHIT, MAX! This is the LAST time I am ever wearing these damn boots!" she yelled over the train's loud noise as she tried to pull her foot back with the support of her arms yanking on her legs.

"Try pulling your foot out of them.." Max suggested, nervously.

"I tried that before I woke you up! They're too fucking tight in between the tracks!" Chloe told her.

Max looked around and back down to Chloe, "Try pulling your foot out of the tracks, while I find something to help!" Max said, looking around.

She ran towards the switching lever on the other side of the tracks. She tried pulling on it, but it wouldn't move. She saw the fuse box and rushed towards it, opening it up. _Thank God, it was unlocked._ She needed tools to cut those wires, though.

Max looked to her side and saw a ramp, running up quickly. As Max ran up the ramp, Chloe was freaking, out of her mind. She tried to pull herself out anyway she could in different ways. She couldn't get her foot to move at all. She looked over her shoulder to see Max grabbing a crowbar. She turned her head back to the sound of the train. "MAX! The train is coming! ... Please!" she screamed in fear. "Get me outta here!"

Max was running towards the shed door and shoved the crowbar between it and threw it open, dropping the crowbar on the ground carelessly. She ran inside, looking around and opened a drawer, that surprisingly had the tools she needed. She could hear Chloe screaming her head off with obvious croaks in her voice outside.

She grabbed a tool and ran outside, turning the corner, just in time to see Chloe get crushed by the train. Max felt broken down as she saw this. She threw her hand up and focused on turning back a minute. She felt time turning.

She clutched the tool, with tears in her eyes and ran down the ramp, towards the fuse box. She looked at the wires and decided to cut the red one.

 _It's always the red wire._ Max thought quickly as she tore the tool into the wire.

The lever made a loud cranking sound and she moved to it, pulling it down, just as the train came towards Chloe.

 _Holy fuck, I was right._

Chloe swiftly pushed herself off the tracks and stumbled back on the ground, with her support on her hands and knees. Her heart was racing and all she could think about was how Max, had saved her life _again._ She lifted herself off the ground turning around to see Max running towards her, after the train had gone past.

Max threw herself onto Chloe, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Holy shit." was all Max could say about the situation, so far. She could feel Chloe trembling in her arms.

"You hella saved my life, Max. Again." she said quietly with a giggle. They staggered around, losing balance slowly. They both sat on their knees now, and hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Chapter 3 \- Their Kiss.

Max clutched onto her friend's clothes, holding her, with her arms wrapped around her waist. Chloe was still shaking, even after a couple of minutes of being totally calm. Both their minds were flooded, but Chloe interrupted those thoughts as she whispered with a light voice, and her eyes shut tightly, "I love you so much, Max."

Max knew this was the moment. She had the immediate response, as she pressed her lips against Chloe's. Max didn't have much meeting with kissing. Only a couple of guys, that she wondered, why she ever liked now. But, she knew she loved Chloe, and she had instincts throughout the kiss that she trusted.

Chloe was in reality now. She was shocked and taken back by Max. But now, she was in control and she was kissing Max with unmistakeable passion.

She loved Max. And Max loved her.

Max had her arms moving upwards along Chloe's back, moving one in the front. She had one hand on Chloe's neck and the other in her blue locks.

Chloe grasped her hands on Max's hips and pulled her lower body closer to Chloe's, making the kiss more heartfelt and erotic. Max gasped as she did this and let out a small moan. Chloe moved her tongue into the kiss and parted Max's lips making the kiss deeper. Max's eyebrows were raised and her hands had a mind of their own, one hand pulling on Chloe's hair lightly, leaning her friend's head back, kissing it nicely just over her adam's apple. Chloe let out a deep moan and let her hands run along Max's neck and back digging her nails in her skin. Max pushed Chloe's chest closer to her own with her hands under her shoulders. She moved Chloe's head back up straight and kissed her lips deeply with Chloe immediately responding. They continued their kiss for several minutes with their breath rapid in their noses.

Chloe finally broke the kiss and moved herself back, sitting on her knees, panting. Max was also panting, lifting her head back, trying to get a deeper breath. She had never experienced such a lustful kiss in her life. She was unbelieveabley joyed to know she had experienced it with Chloe.

After a minute of catching breaths, Max turned her head at Chloe.

"I'm happy I got to live to do that with you, Max. I love you." Chloe said with a smile.

"I love you too, Chloe." Max said.

Chloe moved back towards Max, grabbing her neck and the back of her head and homed her lips back onto Max's and kissed her once again. Max instantly kissed her back and layed herself down on her back, with Chloe on top of her.

They soon gave themselves to each other and lived happily ever after.

* * *

So... that was my first FanFiction. I hoped you enjoyed it, and didn't think it was too boring. Or long. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
